1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a video call function and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Meanwhile, a mobile terminal may have a video call function. In addition, a user may simultaneously perform a video call with a plurality of counterparts. In this case, a plurality of images received from the plurality of counterparts may be displayed on the screen of the terminal.
However, when the user performs a video call simultaneously with a plurality of counterparts, a control window displayed to control a video call function inevitably covers a plurality of images, so the user cannot properly view the plurality of images while the video call function is being controlled.